


adora's farts ❤️❤️

by orphan_account



Series: she-ra canon stories [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Coronavirus, Crack, F/F, Farting, adora farts on catra, adora has a crush on catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: adora farts on catra as she sleeps😍😍😍follow me on instagram @womenworlddomination for revealing chestacheeto100's poop fetish
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: she-ra canon stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736659
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	adora's farts ❤️❤️

It was dark in the fright zone evryone in the horde is sleeping except adora because she ate too many unfrosted grey ration bars XD UWU😂😂

catra was busy sleeping on adoras ass as always because they have to stick together or else shadow weaver will not kill herself [ 💔💔 ](https://emojipedia.org/broken-heart/) adora feels weird when catra is around and she does not know why but catra makes her sweat and the ration bars are kicking in-

her butthole…,.,.,.,.,. Its about to explode she is about to fart,,, on her crush no less[😭😭😭😭😭](https://emojipedia.org/loudly-crying-face/) _sorry catra_ adora thought _a girls gotta fart_

Adora tightened her butthole and prepared to realease. her clenched asshole loosened and let the mega roar of her fart escape onto catras face it was so loud catra yawned and asked “what the hell was that and why did it smell like expired ration bars made out of soymilk”

_ WHAT IS SOYMILK _ adora thought but it doesnt matter bc catra just heard her mega fart,.,.,., her MEGA FART!!!! Now catra will not marry her but what even is marriage AJOHEHFOIOWGIUEFYSUI her mega fart also woke up everyone else [ 💔💔💔 ](https://emojipedia.org/broken-heart/)

What was that lonnie asked yawning and tired but also pinching her nose bc adora’s fart smelled like shadow weavers toilet

Now,,, everybody in the horde will know about her farting on catra’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on instagram @womenworlddomination for revealing chestacheeto100's poop fetish


End file.
